<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midnight Lesson by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655175">A Midnight Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Bane, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, In the Sith way at least, Parent-Child Relationship, Sith as found family, Sith lessons, Zannah is 10 in this, i guess I can call it that :/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zannah wakes up from a nightmare and goes to her master hoping for comfort, she receives an unexpected lesson about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Bane &amp; Darth Zannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midnight Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Allow me to write some Sith family fluff for y’all :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1000 BBY</p><p>The world of Ambria was something Zannah had to get used to, yet with great difficulty.</p><p>She was always used to seeing green grass and blue rivers with a bright and shiny sun when she was with her cousins on Somov Rit. But on Ambria, everything had a creepy shade yellow shade to it, as if the entire planet was abandoned. No happy atmosfeer. No bright sun. No color.</p><p>Having been living on this planet for a week now, Zannah is used to seeing the yellow-shaded nature around her. She even got used to the neeks that are sometimes hanging around her and her master’s camp.</p><p>The girl even befriended one neek as her first lesson. That, until her master suddenly snapped its neck with the force.</p><p>She however, still can’t get used to the sounds from outside at nighttime.</p><p>The 10 year old girl lays in her bed, her eyes wide open because of a nightmare that she just woke up from.</p><p>She remembers the nightmare clearly, parts of it still playing in her head. It was about some Jedi that attacked their camp, who eventually killed her master after a lightsaber duel, leaving her all alone once again...</p><p>Zannah is still shaking from it, wanting nothing more then comfort. As well as getting the strong urge to go to her master.</p><p>She’s sure he will understand, right? Or that he won’t get livid about it. That would be already good enough.</p><p>The urge only plagues Zannah the longer she lays in bed, until she finally has enough.</p><p>She throws the covers away from her to get out of her bed. Once standing, she puts on her socks and shoes (just in case she steps on something sharp outside). And quietly goes outside to her master’s tent.</p><p>It’s quite dark outside, but that doesn’t bother Zannah all that much. It’s not like she’s looking for a holocron. Besides, her master’s tent is literally a few steps away from hers.</p><p>Speaking of which, the girl is now right in front of said tent. She feels rather a bit nervous for her master’s response, but pushes it in the back of her head as she softly knocks.</p><p>“Master?” Zannah asks softly, yet with a nervous tone to it, letting him know her presence.</p><p>Coincidentally, Bane has been awake for quite some time as well.</p><p>“What is it?” He asks his apprentice, a hint of grumpiness in his voice.</p><p>“I...had a nightmare...” the girl says with clear embarrassment in her voice, hanging her head a bit of shame.</p><p>Bane looks at his apprentice with an almost unreadable expression, yet with a hint of annoyance in it.</p><p>“What was it about?” He suddenly asks.</p><p>Zannah looks up at her master with a surprised look, but quickly shifts to a sad and shameful one.</p><p>“It was about some Jedi that discovered our camp...” the 10 year old starts, fear obviously present in her voice. “They managed to kill you... And they left like nothing had happend...” Zannah’s voice shakes a little at her last sentence. “I don’t want to be alone again...”</p><p>Bane senses the fear in his apprentice. Fear of the nightmare truly happening, but also fearing his reaction to it.</p><p>He can’t understand the latter more better...</p><p>It takes him back to the time when he was his apprentice’s age, when he had silly nightmares once in a while. He once went to his father after having woken up from one, wanting nothing more then comfort and a hug.</p><p>What he got was a heavy beating instead...</p><p>These memories still plague Bane from time to time, but it’s what makes him more motivated to devote his life to the Sith and to return it to its former glory.</p><p>However, he isn’t going to follow in his father’s footsteps and treat his apprentice the same way he once was. Besides, the girl already has her hate for the Jedi going for her, along with her fear of ending up alone again.</p><p>Having broken from his thoughts, Bane pats the spot next to him on the bed almost emotionless, gesturing Zannah to sit there. The girl does as her master asks, yet still carrying a bit of fear within her.</p><p>“You know I can kill those Jedi within a second, correct?” The Sith Lord asks, to which Zannah slowly nods in agreement. “Besides, only you are allowed to kill me one day, when you’re much older.”</p><p>Zannah slowly nods in agreement again. As much as that fact makes her uncomfortable, it is something that she has to do within years to become the future Lord of the Sith.</p><p>“Nightmares gives you something to learn, actually.” Bane continues, making Zannah look up at him in confusion. “They show your fears to test if you’re strong enough to resist them.”</p><p>“So, I should not think about it too much?” The 10 year old girl asks.</p><p>“Exactly.” The Sith Lord says. “We Sith are not suppose to fear, but be feared.”</p><p>Zannah looks at her master with wide eyes, taking in and understanding the sort-of-lesson.</p><p>“Now, do you think you can sleep further?” Bane asks his apprentice.</p><p>“Yes.” Zannah answers, before getting up and turning to his direction. “Thank you for the lesson, da-master.” She says lastly, quickly correcting herself on her slip up.</p><p>Bane nods, before his apprentice walks out of his tent to go to her own, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.</p><p>Yes, he had caught her slip up. Now, he is hoping Zannah was gonna say darth, but there’s no doubt in his mind that she had almost called him dad.</p><p>Maybe he is the closest person in her life to fill a father-like role...</p><p>But regardless of that, his apprentice has learned an unexpected new lesson tonight, which means one step closer to her becoming the new lord of the Sith.</p><p>She will get there, she definitely will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>